Electronic thermometers are widely used in the healthcare field for measuring a patient's body temperature. Typical electronic thermometers have a base unit that is held in the palm of a hand and a probe with an elongated shaft connected to the base. The base unit includes a probe well for removably housing the probe when the thermometer is not in use. Electronic temperature sensors such as thermistors or other temperature sensitive elements are contained within a tip of the probe. When the tip is placed, for example, in a patient's mouth, the tip is heated up by the patient's body and the thermistor measures the temperature of the tip. A microcontroller in the base unit receives input from the thermistor to compute the patient's temperature. The temperature is then typically displayed on a LCD screen. Push buttons interfaced with the microcontroller are disposed below the LCD screen to allow the user to communicate with the microcontroller.
Some conventional electronic thermometers of the type described above are somewhat difficult to hold and operate with one hand. Moreover, because the LCD screen is above the buttons, the thermometer is typically top heavy and awkward to hold because the user holds the thermometer adjacent to a bottom of the thermometer so that he/she can access the buttons with his/her thumbs.